Golden Sun: Memories
by Riyu Mira
Summary: This is my story of a tale of Golden Sun. It will be similar to the first two golden sun games but mine is slightly different. A group of adepts find a girl with no memories. Together they will unlock her past and her true powers.
1. No Memories

Okay my first chapter of my story Golden Sun: Memories

_Okay my first chapter of my story __**Golden Sun: Memories**_

_I hope you all like it. _

_This is my story of Golden Sun_

_I do not own golden sun Camelot does._

_I still LOVE Piers 3_

_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

Something slimy an wet dripped onto a small form that sat in the dark. Still half asleep she raised her hand an tried to wipe it off. When her fingers made contact with it, it stuck to her finger tips. Whatever it was it was nasty an wet, and it was not coming off. Sitting upright she used her shirt to wipe it off, most of it came off. Looking around she realized something, it was pitch black all around her. The only thing that gave any light was a glowing blue necklace that hung around her neck. The necklace seemed to pulse with some kind of energy.

Running her hand around her, she felt a bumpy an sharp surface underneath her palm. From what she could tell she was in a cave, or something of the sort. Closing her eyes she tried to remember how she had gotten here. She thought an nothing came to her. She couldn't remember anything about how she had gotten here or, for a matter of fact she couldn't remember anything. _When she closed her eyes and thought, it was as dark and blank as the cave around her. _'What, how can I not remember…. know anything. Were are my memories? Who am I. W-What is my name?'

Sitting there she searched her mind. She didn't know how long she sat there but after what seemed like hours something came to her. " Hi-Hikari. That's my name." She felt a little better after she had her name, but that was all she could remember. 'Well sitting here will not do me any good. I have to figure out were I am first off.' Standing she began to slowly make her way forward, using the necklace to light her path. She didn't know what direction she was going in or were she was heading but she knew that she had to find her way out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"JENOS, What the hell do you think your doing!" a young girl yell at a dark haired youth. The boy in question, Jenos, had dropped a crate he had been loading onto their ship. The girl was one of traveling companions, Karen. When he had had dropped the crate she was near him, so he was in trouble now. "Sorry sorry." Apologizing he picked the crate back up, luckily it had not broken. When he had loaded it onto the ship he stood, wiping the back of his neck. It was hot out and even in his loose summer clothes it was still hard work out in the sun. Leaning against the railing Jenos wiped the sweat from the back of his neck. He sighed tiredly. When he had dropped the crate earlier it was because he had felt a strange aura nearby. It had surprised him, but it had disappeared almost as soon as it had appeared. It was strange, an he had not been able to trace the source of the aura. Sighing he turned back to the task at hand.

Up on the prow of the ship a young man was repairing damage that had been done to the ships wheel. He looked to be 18 or 19, with long black hair tied back. The tips of his hair was the color of the ocean, his eyes were also the same marine blue color. As he stood, wiping his forehead he heard his name being called. " Piers, are you done? Jenos an I have finished the loading up the crates." Karen said as she approached him. Karen and Jenos were both 17 years old an they were both strong loyal companions to Piers. " Once Lilian gets back from shopping we can set out." Jenos had joined his two friends. "Well, since we have a little time before we leave why don't we have a little training. What do you say Jenos?" Piers offered , and Jenos gladly excepted it.

Lilian had just brought food for the journey she and her companions were about to take, now she was heading back to the ship. As the large ship came into view Lilian saw two figures standing opposite each other in the sand. Piers and Jenos stood in their fighting stances facing each other. They were both bare footed and had left their weapons with Karen. Karen watched them from a safe distance, sitting on the pier. Jenos moved in closer to Piers as he struck out with a forward jab. Piers dodged easily an moved to Jenos' left side. Blocking another jab from Jenos, Piers throw him off balance. Following through with the move Piers swung out with his right leg, using his weight to add more power to the kick. The kick caught Jenos on his left hip, knocking him back across the sand. As Piers righted himself he saw Jenos had managed to block the blow some using his arms to caught Piers leg. Smirking Jenos ran at Piers as they continued their training.

Lilian sat the bags of food and supplies down on the pier as she sat next to Karen. The older girl watched the boys fighting a moment more before turning to her and giving her a warm smile. Lilian was 15 years old and the youngest member of their group. The four of them traveled together on Piers' ship. Piers was the eldest of the four, being 19 and was the strongest of them. Next was Jenos who was 17 nearly 18, he was the quickest member of their group. Karen was the toughest in their group, she could stand up to anything even though she was only 17.

Lilian was the best at their gifts, it was a kind of magic. Psyenergy. They all were Adepts who used Psyenergy. There were people who use Psyenergy but it wasn't as strong as Lilian and her companions. Lilian herself was a Wind or Jupiter Adept, and Karen was a Fire or Mars Adept.

Lilian looked up at their two friends who were still fighting in the sand. As Jenos dodged a kick from Piers Lilian saw him glow a slight golden color. The sand around Piers' feet began to churn and his feet began to sink in, then it harden trapping his feet in the hardened sand. Jenos smirked that his trap had worked, but he was rewarded with a blast of water in the face. He stumbled back coughing as water dripped off his face and his hair. Piers stood immobile by the sand, his right hand out stretched, glowing a aqua blue color. "You may have trapped me in the sand but I can still attack. You shouldn't let your guard down." Piers' began to glow again and a jet of water burst from his palm. Jenos scrabbled to dodge the jet of water. He feinted to the right the duck in at Piers' right. He managed to get close to Piers without getting hit again, now was his chance. He aimed a jab at Piers but was blocked by a watery shield. He was knocked back again by another blast of water. He was coughing up water and muttering curses under his breath. This time Jenos attack Piers with his Psyenergy, throwing spheres of earth at Piers to break his shield. When the shield was gone Jenos saw his chance. As quick as he could he dodged in and aimed his attack. Jenos used his hands for balance and aimed a high kick at Piers chest. Piers couldn't dodge the attack but he crossed his arms to partial block the attack. Before Jenos could recover Piers shot another jet of water at Jenos, knocking him back a distance. Jenos knelled in the sand water dripping off him and his clothes.

"Oi, You two. Are you done yet? Let's get going!" Karen yelled from the pier. Beckoning for them to hurry up. Jenos stood up shaking water off of himself, then turned the sand around Piers' feet back to it original state. The two made their way to the girls, Jenos stretching as he tried to work loosen his sore muscles. When they reached the pier Lilian greeted the older boys happily. "Jenos-kun, Piers-kun. I got everything we needed from the marketplace. I hope you don't mind Piers, but there was extra money, so I brought a pair of new gloves. My old ones were to turning into rags." Lilian held up her hand to show them the new gloves she had gotten. They were a light purple color, a yellow band went straight through the middle of the glove. "No, its no problem at all. It is better then you having to wear rages." Piers smiled at her warmly.

"Alright then, Let's get going. I'm ready for some adventure." Karen excitedly ran to their ship. Jenos followed her, catching up to her easily. Lilian picked up the bags an chased after them, Piers helping her with some of the bags.

As they all loaded on to the ship, a wind kicked up blowing across the land. Piers looked up at the sky, the wind catching his hair and tugging at it. The wind had a feel to it like something important was to come soon. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself he turned back to his friends.

They all felt it, a journey awaited them just over the horizon. Together they set sail into their destinies.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yay chapter finished _

_I hope you guys like it, I worked hard on it _

_I am keeping some of the fact from the original Golden Sun games_

_Weyard is still the name of the world_

_I am keeping the Lemurians (This Piers is not from Lemuria)_

_Vale will still be in this story _

_And I may keep a few other things._

_Piers' ship is the one from Golden Sun TLA_


	2. Never Forever

CHap 2 is here, finally

I worked hard on this

hope you like it. :D

I don't own the original GS & GS TLA

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piers navigated the ship through the water with ease

Piers navigated the ship through the water with ease. Jenos had helped to plan the route that they would take to reach the Island of Lorik. They were currently in the western ocean heading south. It would take them another 5 hours to reach the island. Lilian was resting below decks while Karen was sewing up some of their clothes that were getting holes. Jenos was in the crows nest on watch in case something happened.

_If this keeps up we may reach the island sooner then I thought, the waters are fairly good today._ Piers thought surveying the waters surface.

The waters surface rose and fell lazily the waves barely cresting. The ship moved over the water smoothly.

Piers was watching the ships course so intently that he didn't notice at first that an argument had broken out behind him. After hearing the raised voices and he turning he found Karen on deck yelling up at Jenos in the crows nest. He didn't know what the argument was about but he decided to break up the fight. He was about to speak up when the ship was slammed hard from the left side.

Piers was knocked of balance, his back slamming up against the ships wheel. Karen was thrown back landing hard on her side. Jenos however had been leaning over the side of the crows nest when they were hit. When they were hit Jenos was sent toppling out of the crows nest. Thinking quickly Jenos grabbed out as a thick rope wiped past him.

The fall and his body weight made grabbing the rope with his hand hard. He held on though so he wouldn't fall overboard.

Piers struggled to stand up using the ship's wheel as support, his back felt like it had been struck with a lightning bolt. He quickly found out what happened. The water around them had become suddenly violent, large waved pounded the ship, causing it to rock. Piers griped the ships wheel, which had begun to turn in circles quickly.

Using his strength Piers controlled the boat as best he could. "PIERS!!" Karen ran awkwardly to him, "Piers you have to help Jenos before he falls." She pointed to the helpless Jenos who hung on to the rope. Jenos was being flung about by the swaying of the ship.

Leaving the wheel Piers ran as fast as he could across the swaying deck. As he reached the crows nest base it began to rain steadily. He knew he didn't have much time before Jenos fell.

"Gel, Dew!" Piers called forth the two mercury dijin. With their help and his own Psyenergy Piers created a large sphere of water before him. Using his power he moved it up and towards Jenos. "Jenos, hold your breath!" Piers yelled up at his friend. Hoping he heard him he wrapped the sphere around Jenos. Jenos let go of the rope and let Piers guide him down safely to the deck of the ship. When his friend was safely on the deck Piers released the water and let it run across the deck. The rain pounded down on them even harder now.

The ship was still rocking violently, making the deck heave. Piers went to check on Jenos, his hands were bloody and he was holding his right shoulder. Piers helped Jenos stand and they stumbled to the cabin door. After helping Jenos in he began to wonder were Karen was. Searching the deck he couldn't find her, but she was on the deck.

'_Shit I hope that she didn't fall over board.' _Piers thought to him self as he made his way back to the cabin. Before he got halfway there the door open and Karen's head popped out. She looked around until she spotted him. Lilian's head popped out next to Karen's as they beckoned for him to come inside. The rain pelted Piers and the rocking of the ship made him lose his balance. Grabbing the railing he hung on as the deck gave a large heave. Before he realized Piers had been thrown overboard, the only thing that saved him was his hold on the railing. He heard Lilian and Karen shouting and calling his name. The ship was hit with another wave and Piers was slammed against the ships side. The pain from hitting the wheel and now this made a shock of pain run through Piers' body.

Gasping in pain Piers' gripped the railing harder. He felt two sets of hands grabbing at him, pulling him up. Lilian and Karen used all their strength to pull Piers back up and on to the deck. It was hard with the rocking of the ship and the waves hitting them, but they finally managed to pull Piers up to safety. Together they made their way to the cabin, slamming the door close before it was ripped from its hinges. Tired, Piers sat down on the floor of the cabin. Lilian sealed up the cabin door, then went below decks to check on Jenos. Karen came over to Piers carrying a small chest. She took a small potion from the chest and handed it to Piers. It helped ease the pain and cleared his head. Leaning against the cabin wall Piers sighed tiredly. All they could do now was wait out the storm and hope that they all survived.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari was lost. Well she really hadn't known were she was in the first place. She had walked for a long time but she still hadn't found a way out. She was tires now and she was starving and thirsty. The necklaces light helped her find safe paths to take but it was not powerful enough to light up the caves enough for her to find her way out. Walking for so long had exhausted her and her feet felt like lead. One reason walking in the caves was extra hard was because Hikari had woken up with on the clothes on her back. She didn't have ay boots with her and had to go barefoot.

Continuing on her way Hikari came to a dark small passage. She could here the faint sound of water rushing through the tunnel. Quickly she made her way down the tunnel. It was steeper the she realized, and she lost her balance. She stumbled down the steep tunnel, when she reached the bottom she felt cold water lap at her ankles. Not caring were it came from Hikari cupped her hands and drank. When she was full she began walking through the water. It was so dark she didn't notice till it was too late. Hikari took a step but her foot didn't hit the hard rock ground. Her foot went over an under water edge. She was so surprised she didn't have a chance to save herself. She dropped below the water into a river. The current caught her, yanking her along with it. It was to strong to resist and Hikari didn't have the strength to fight it. She was pulled along, barely able to keep her head above the water. The current sped up and Hikari starting to fade. Her vision was starting to blur and her arms and legs felt like lead. Her whole body was going numb from trying to stay above water and from the icy cold of the water.

With out warning Hikari was slammed into a half submerged rock. She was knocked back under water, barely conscious. She no longer had the will to fight, letting the current take her were it will she closed her eyes and let the darkness take her once again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Karen, Lilian, Jenos and Piers sat at the inn in Lorik. They had reached Lorik late into the night after the storm had pasted. The storm had not taken them very far how course and after clearing off the deck and repairing some damage they had resumed their journey to the Island of Lorik. Once they reached the island they asked some of the men at the harbor if they could fix their ship, of course they would be paid. Now the group was resting at the inn. They had met with the Mayor, a big round man, who told them about the caves and the dangerous monsters that lived in them. The monsters some times came to the surface and would attack villagers and destroy homes and crops. The Mayor had sent out requests, to other towns and villages, for warriors who could defeat the monsters. Some had come but none of them had managed to defeat the most powerful monster. They villagers called it the Flame breather. The monster was described as large and reptilian with large fangs, and of course it breathed fire. It had attacked the village once already and they were afraid it might again.

"Well seems like we came right in time." Jenos said to the others. The Mayor had left them so they could discus what they were going to do. "They said others came but couldn't defeat this one monster. It must be pretty strong that no one could kill it." Piers stepped forward to get the others attention, "They may have been strong but we are strong as well. They also not likely to have been Adepts like use. We have advantages that they do not have." Lilian, Karen and Jenos all agreed that they did stand a better chance against the monster then a normal fighter would."Well then lets find the mayor and ask him more about these caves" Lilian said as she turned and left the room, the others following her out.

The next day the young travelers woke just before dawn. They left the inn and head out of the town toward the northeast part of the island. The mayor had told them of an entrance to the caves the was near the northeast tip of the island. It didn't take them long to find it, they found the cave entrance in the face of a cliff facing the ocean. "Hmm, is really dark in there. We need a light so we can see and we aren't ambushed by monsters." Jenos said as he peered into the darkness of the caves. "I can take care of that." With that Karen called on her psyenergy. She began to glow a soft amber color then between her hands, which she held in front of her, a small ball of fire appeared.

Karen led them into the cave followed by Jenos, Lilian and Piers in last. They made their way through the passages as they began to descend into the lower caves.

The caves had been small and dark when they first started out began to get bigger and were not as dark. Cracks in walls and ceilings filtered light down into the caves from the high ceilings. "Has anyone else noticed anything weird. Somethings not right" Karen said as they walked into another large cavern. "The monsters, or more of the lack of monsters." Piers said as he glanced around the dimly lit cavern. The others looked around as well, the cave looked empty and large. Nothing seemed out of place. "There's nothing here, nothing to show i monsters are still here. The newest signs of monsters is at least a week or more old. The last group that came here to defeat the monster came back badly injured. Could one monster do all that?" Lilian pointed out. "Well we may have underestimated it, this monster could be much strong then we first thought." Karen put in. Jenos smirked and said, "Seems like a challenge, and i love challenges. Lets find this monster and see just how strong it is." With that they continued on their journey.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikari woke up, dazed and confused. looking around she realized she was in a large cavern. The river she had been in flowed throw it, she was half in the river half on the bank. Pulling herself all the way out of the river she dragged herself across the rocky ground. When she was clear of the water she collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She laid there for a minute, then she heard a low sound. Picking herself up slowly, she looked around the cavern. It was only dimly lit and she couldn't tell were it came from. The sound came again and this time she understood what it was. The low growl echo through the cavern, bounding of the walls. Then Hikari saw it, it was a large reptile looking monster. It bared its fangs at her and gave another threatening growl.

Hikari backed up slowly, hoping the monster wouldn't attack. It followed her with it's eyes, then started after her. Hikari was backed into a corner, defenseless. If she had a weapon she may have been able to fight it. She didn't stand a chance against it though. Squeezing her eyes closed she waited for the attack. She heard it growl again and she knew it was about to attack. There was the sound of steel and a large crash met Hikari's ears. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a man standing in front of her, sword drawn holding back the monsters attack. He had black hair that changed to marine blue, and he wore a royal blue tunic with gold embroidered in to it. He also had royal blue pants and brown boots. Grunting with the effort he pushed the monster back.

The man half turned to look at her from over his shoulder,"Are you alright?" Hikari tried to answer but her throat was tight and she couldn't make a sound. Before the man could check on her the monster gave a frustrated roar and lunged at them. Before it could reach them a fireball hit it, throwing it to the side. Hikari looked for the source of the fireball and show three more people standing by a tunnel leading into the cavern.

Their was two girls and a boy. One of the girls was glowing a amber color and the air around her seemed to shimmer. Hikari could feel a strange energy in her. Not just her, the other two as well and the one that had saved her as well. The other three ran over to were their friend was and together they fought of the monster. They each used the power that Hikari had felt before. It was a mix of colors, amber, gold, lavender, and marine blue. Hikari watched them fight hard, they were strong but so was the monster. One of the girls the youngest one most likely, was knocked back by an attack. The monster want in to slash at her, non of her friends were close enough to help her. Not realizing what she was doing, Hikari jumped in front of the girl protecting her from the attack.

Hikari felt the monsters claws slice into her left side, and she was knocked into a nearby wall. She could feel the warmth of blood running down her side, pooling around her feet. She used the wall to support her weight, her vision going in and out of focus. She heard a girls voice near her, talking to her. She couldn't focus on it. She heard fighting in the background, then the piercing sound of the monster as it lost the battle. Hikari collapsed to the ground leaning against the cavern wall, closeing her unfocused eyes. The sounds became more distant as she began to feel numb to the pain. As she was about to drift of to sleep she heard another sound, much clearer then the rest. It was calling her back to the surface.

"Hey,hey. None of that, it's not the time to sleep. When we get somewhere safe you can sleep. Come on now." Slowly opening her eyes a creak her vision was blurry and unfocused. Colors blended and didn't make any shapes. Then things began to refocus and become clear again. A aqua blue glow enveolped her and another person next to her. She realized her head was laying in someones lap and that three others were kneeling around her. She looked up and was met with clear marine blue eyes. The man that had saved her was saving her again. He was using the power she had seen before, but this time to save, heal her.

Hikari was so tired though, and with out meaning to she closed her eyes again. "Hmm, now now. If you don't wake up properly you may not be able to wake up later. We don't want that." A gentle hand gentle patted her check, she opened her tired eyes again. "Thats better. Now then we'll get you to safety don't worry." The kind voice said. She heard a quiet conversation going on but she couldn't make out the words. Then they stood and the blue one, her savior, lifted her onto his back with the help of the others. She didn't pay attention to where they were going, even when they made it out of the caves she barely noticed. She was having a hard time staying awake. The fact that she got extra warmth from being carried made her even more tired.

Sometime on the journey Hikari fell into a kind of semiconscious state, she didn't come out of it until she was given a gentle shake. She blinked a few times before shapes took on their right forms. The group from before stood around the bed she was in. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. The girl, the youngest with dark golden hair, spoke first, "You shouldn't try to sit up yet, your wound has been healed but you shouldn't strain yourself." She smiled and her pale purple eyes seemed to shine. "_cough__ cough__" _Hikari tried to speak but all that happened was she had a coughing fit. She tried again and still she couldn't talk. Someone gave her a cup of water and she drank it all. "Where am I?"

"Your in the village of Lorik on the Island of Lorik." The brown haired one said, "If you would not mind we have a few questions to ask you, if you wouldn't mind answering them." Hikari shook her head in agreement. "First though, may we have your name?" "Hikari." "My name is Jenos, these are my companions Lilian, Karen and Piers." They greeted her accordingly.

"Hikari, first, what were you doing in the caves?" Jenos asked her.

"I-I...I don't know." Hikari said, looking down at her hands.

"You don't know, what do you mean?" Jenos pushed on

"...I can't remember." she said barely above a whisper.

"Do you mean you can't remember how you got there." Hikari nodded miserably. Jenos looked at his companions before turning back to her. "Do you remember anything before you were in the caves?"

"No, I don't remember anything, only my name. I woke up in a dark cave, alone. I don't know how or why I was there. I tried to find my way out but I ended up falling in to an underground river." Hikari said her voice cracking, "When i woke I was on a rocky bank, I puled myself out. That's when the monster attacked. Then you all came." Hikari kept her gaze at her hands, not wanting to look at them.

"No memories of anything, what could cause that?" Lilian asked the others. "If she was hit on the head hard enough that could be one cause, but i didn't find any injury like that when i healed her." Piers said crossing his arms over his chest. "Well we can't change the fact that, as of now, she has no memories."

Hikari spook up then, "Um excuse me, Piers your the one that healed me aren't you? Do you know if my memories will ever come back? Or are they lost forever?"

Piers looked at her with his aqua eyes, and said, "I'm sure your memories will come back to you when the time is right. I don't believe that they would be gone forever, never forever." He gave her a warm smile and she gave a small smile back. _May be she would get her memories back some day._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Riyu Mira: Yay its done, Longest chap i have done yet, and i love it.

I hope you guys like it to

AND

I

HOPE

THAT

YOU

ALL

WRITE

REVIEWS

PLEASE!!

I would like to hear what you think of it!


	3. Sun and Moon

Next chap is here

This one is the best so far for me

How you all like

R&R Please

Hikari stood outside of the little house at the center of town

Hikari stood outside of the little house at the center of town. The cool air kissed her cheeks and rustled her black hair. The sun shone just over the horizon, brightening the blue sky, warming her face. The morning calm was serine and Hikari closed her eyes as she listened to the morning birds singing the earths song. She had been asleep since she had been brought to the village. When she had woken up it had been early morning before even the sun was up. She was too restless to fall back asleep so she had left the house and watched the steadily rise in the clear sky.

Hikari leaned back against the side of the house, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't open them until she heard the soft sound of footsteps and a voice next to her. "So, this is were you are. I did not think you would be up so early."

Hikari opened her eyes and looked to her left and saw Piers standing in front of her. He leaned up against the house she sat against. "I woke up early this morning, it was still dark and everyone was asleep. I wanted to watch the sun rise; I thought it would do me some good, that it might calm my unease." Hikari said as they watched the sun climbing in the sky. "I still haven't learned anything about myself but the quiet of the morning did seem to help me calm down some. It has such a serene feel to it, the sun rising and the earth awaking."

"Ah your right, when I am restless or feeling unsure, the quiet and calmness of the morning is very welcoming. It is very peaceful." Piers said understandingly. They stayed there in the quiet of the morning as the sun warmed the earth and creatures began to awaken. Some time later sounds floated from the house and they heard voices from inside. Moving from his place against the house Piers turned slightly toward her, "Well, shall we go in and met with the others. They are probably wondering were we are." He smiled and held out his hand to help her up.

She looked up at him for a moment, at his warm smile and his outstretched hand. For a moment another man was standing before her. He had short blond hair and forest green. He was smiling warmly at Hikari. He was around 19 years old and wore dark green cloths. He was there one moment and gone the next and Piers stood before her again.

She blinked against the suns rays and then reached up and grasped Piers warm hand. He helped her stand and they walked into the little house were the others waited.

Inside Jenos and Karen were arguing over something as they sat at a long wooden table, Lillian was helping the house owner, a small lady in her late 40's, make breakfast. Her husband was cleaning the front room when Piers and Hikari entered the house; he greeted them as they came in. "Good morning, Piers. Good Morning, Hikari. It seems your feeling better." Lillian said to them as she laid out a plate of eggs on the table. They took their seats as the house owner; her name was Mrs. Alters, laid out the rest of the food.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home Mr. Alters, Mrs. Alters. Thank you all for helping me, I would have been lost with out you all." Hikari looked around at the others around her, feeling truly grateful. "We are all happy to have you here dear; you needn't worry about it at all. Now then eat up you all, eat your fill. Today is a good day, and I am sure good things await us." With that they all dug in to the food. There was a comfortable hum as they began chatting and enjoying the food.

The scene before Hikari was a one of friendship and happiness. It stirred something deep inside her that seemed to warm her. It was a strange pleasant sensation, one that felt new to her. Piers looked at her from across the table giving her another of his warm smiles and Hikari couldn't help but smile back. She smile happily and felt like she belonged here and that nothing else in the world mattered now.

_**Two days later…**_

Piers and the others were loading the last of their supplies on to their ship. The ship had been fully repaired and now they could move on again. The day before Hikari had come to them and asked if she could come along with them. Jenos had been opposed to it at first.

"_You want to come with us. No you can't, it is too dangerous. Your not an adept like us, and were not sure if you can protect yourself." Jenos said crossing his arms._

"_But, I want to go with you all, I owe you for saving me and I can learn to protect myself. I might not be as strong as you all but…" _

"_No, what if we're attack and no one is there to protect you. You could be hurt or even killed. I don't want you to throw away your life because you think you owe us. You should stay here were you will be safe."_

"_If I stay here I will never regain my, that I am sure of. Please take me with you, I beg of you." Hikari begged Jenos and the others._

After some persuasion they had all agreed to allow Hikari to accompany them. When they had reached the ship they equipped her with a short sword and arm guards. Lillian gave her some of her clothes until she could buy her own. When everything was settled the group said their goodbyes to the villages, including Mr. and Mrs. Alters. As they pulled off from the harbor Piers steered the ship while the others waved goodbye from the side railings.

They had been sailing for a few hours now and Jenos had switched place with Piers and was now at the ships wheel. Lillian and Hikari were leaning up against the cabin of the ship. In a way it was Hikari's first ride on a ship out at sea and the continuous rocking of the ship was making her feel sick.

"Uuuwah." Hikari groaned dropping her head in between her knees gripping her calves with her hands. Lilian had given her some of their medicine for seasickness but it had not worked for long. Trying to help her friend Lillian rubbed Hikari's back trying to ease some of her stress.

"Uhh, the medicine didn't help much. Hold on Hikari I'll go get Piers maybe he can help." With that she jumped up and ran to the cabins door, and ran inside. She was gone for a few minutes before she reappeared with Piers in tow. The two came over to were Hikari sat and kneeled next to her. She didn't look up when they came over, she was to dizzy to even try.

"I guess its no surprise that you would be seasick. To you this is your first time on a ship, and being out to sea can be difficult. Here eat this it should help." Piers pulled what looked like a brown fruit from a small pack at his hip. He handed it to Hikari. "It may not taste very good, but it should settle your stomach and help with the dizziness."

Hikari looked at the fruit weakly, before lifting it to her mouth and taking a bite. It was bitter and tasted horrible. She had to force herself to not spit it out and throw the rest over the ships edge. Chewing it she swallowed it reluctantly and took another bite. She ate the whole fruit and when she had finished Lillian gave her a cup of cool water to wash away the bad taste. Surprisingly though Hikari was starting to feel better, not as sick and dizzy.

Hikari looked up at her two new friends. "Thank you both, I think I am starting to feel better." After a few minutes Hikari was able to stand up without feeling dizzy and sick. Lillian left the two on deck to go and help Karen with cooking the food. Piers walked over to the railing of the ship with a hesitant Hikari following behind. Leaning on the railing Piers looked out over the deep blue sea, watching the sea gulls dive into the sea trying to catch fish.

Two of Piers' dijin, Spring and Shade, jumped up and down on the railing watching the two companions. Shade jumped on to Piers' shoulder, and then climbed up to the top of his head. Spring not wanting to be left out, tried to climb onto Piers' head as well. Shade wouldn't let her up though, making Piers and Hikari laughed, but Piers scolded Shade for being mean to Spring. Hikari picked the little dijin from Piers' shoulder and allowed the creature to sit atop her own head.

"Even though it made me sick the sea is a beautiful thing. It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Though that is weird coming from me, as I have no memories of anything else." Hikari said as she looked at the waves that lapped at the ships haul. Piers' chuckle made Hikari look up.

"Even if your memories are gone you still have a feeling for the world around you. You may not know it but maybe the sea truly is the most beautiful thing you've seen." Piers explained to her.

"Yes I think your right." Hikari smiled sincerely.

That night the ship was docked in the shallows of a small island in the western ocean of Agrestiria. The night was quiet and the sky was clear allowing the millions of stars to shine clearly. On the ship the five companions slept, though not all peacefully. Karen had shown Hikari a spare room she could sleep in. Hikari now sleep restlessly in the small room.

She was having a bad dream that she couldn't wake up from. She tossed and turned in her bed, a cold sweat covering her skin.

In her dream she stood on a plain of ice and snow. Before her stood the man she had seen before when Piers had helped her up. But this time he wasn't smiling at her this time, his green eyes narrowed in an angry glare. He drew a sword that was at his hip and pointed it at her. Then in an angry, hate filled voice he spoke to her, "Why, why did you betray me. I loved you and only wanted to protect you. It's your fault, your fault that the others are dead. Our parents, our village, every one."

He ran at her slashing her with his sword. She collapsed to the icy group, feeling nothing but pain. He stood over her, sword positioned next to her neck. He looked down at her and his eyes seemed to shine with tears as he spoke again. "Why, why did you do this Hikari?" He said her name and it almost made her heart stop. **"WHY!!"**He swung the sword down at her neck and she closed her eyes for what came next.

"HIKARI!!" Her eyes shot open as her name was called again. She was in her bed in the ship. She shivered at the cold sweat that covered her body. She was shaking uncontrollable as she turned to look around her. Piers and Lillian kneeled next to her bed, concern on their faces. Karen and Jenos stood near her door, as worried as the other two.

"Hikari," turning to the sound of her name, she turned to Piers. He stood up so he wouldn't have to look up at her, "are you alright. You were having a nightmare; we thought something may have happened to you." She couldn't respond to him, only hold herself tightly and try to stop her shaking. Karen and Lillian left saying that they would find something for Hikari to calm her down. Jenos left as well to check the ships perimeter.

Piers sat on the edge of her bed, letting the silence last. Quietly he asked her what the nightmare had been about. She was unable to speak at first, slowly but surely though she told him about her nightmare. When she finished she realized that tears were running down her face. She began hastily rubbing at her eyes trying to dry her eyes; she was stopped when her hand was caught in another. Piers' hand felt warm against her skin, and as she looked up at him through her tearful eyes she saw him give her a reassuring smile. Speaking softly to her Piers tried to console her. "Hikari, it will be hard getting back your memories, they may not all be happy ones, and some may be so painful that you feel as though you are alone. Remember though we are your friends and we will always stay by your side. We will always fight along side you." As Piers finished Hikari leaned forward and rest her head on his shoulder. As Hikari cried silently Piers wrapped his arms around her small frame, holding her close, doing his best to comfort his young friend.

Out side the night sky was filled with millions of shining stars and a full moon that shone down brightly on a lone ship docked in shallow water.

Well i hope you all like it

Please Review

Would love to hear what you all think of it.

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon


End file.
